Miroku's Temptation: The Seduction of Sango
by Tsumira
Summary: Sango likes Miroku & Miroku likes Sango, but Miroku is a pervert. Will Miroku go all the way with Sango's permission or will he give in to temptation and take her by force?


Miroku's Temptation: The Seduction of Sango  
  
Note: This is a one shot fic. It's not complete...yet.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!", the little kitsune cries out as he runs to the Japanese girl from the future.  
  
"What is it Shippo? Did you find Inuyasha?"  
  
"No! It's Miroku!"  
  
Kagome stands up on her feet, both hands brushing the grass and dirt off of her short green skirt. Her black hair is completely carefree, but there is a serious and worried expression on the reincarnated miko's face.  
  
"What's wrong with Miroku? Is he alright? Where is he?"  
  
The little kitsune shakes his head and hangs it down.  
  
"Miroku isn't hurt, Kagome. Miroku's about to do something terrible!", Shippo informs.  
  
Kagome scoops up Shippo into her arms and slowly sits back down patting her skirt down flat. She places the kitsune on her lap while continuing to hold him motherly in her arms. She isn't sure what is wrong with Miroku, but judging from the expression on Shippos face, it is something serious and the little kitsune direly needed some comfort.  
  
"Miroku's not trying to go after Naraku alone too, is he?", Kagome inquires.  
  
"It's not that. As I was looking for Inuyasha, I passed by Miroku sitting alone in the field talking to himself. I was about to call out to him and ask if he would help me find Inuyasha, but then he said something that frightened me.", the kitsune elaborates.  
  
"Something that frightened you? What did he say, Shippo-chan?"  
  
~Shippo scurried on his way searching for Inuyasha. He's clearly frustrated. He soon found himself in a field near Kaede-baba's village. The field is empty save for himself and an all too very familiar looking monk. "Mi........." "I have to have Sango. I love her. There can be no one else.", Miroku commented aloud.~  
  
"Aw Shippo-chan, that just means Miroku is in love with Sango. Some day you'll fall in love too."  
  
Kagome giggles. It all sounds like a romance story in a shoujo manga.  
  
"That's not it Kagome!", Shippo protests.  
  
~Shippo looked on from the distance as he listened to Miroku speak aloud to himself as he sat cross-legged on the grass. "I'll ask her tonight.", Miroku says firmly to himself, grasping onto his staff tightly.~  
  
Kagome squeals with delight at how romantic it all sounds.  
  
"I wonder if Miroku is going to propose to Sango! It's so romantic!"  
  
"No, that's still not it Kagome!"  
  
~"Tonight, me and Sango will go all the way. I don't think I can wait any longer. We have to...I have to. I need her, all of her. We need to go all the way and she's the only one I can do it with. She has to!"~  
  
Kagome's dreamy schoolgirl look quickly dissipates into a look of dreaded concern and worry.  
  
"Miroku's thinking of raping Sango!", Kagome exclaims.  
  
"What's raping? Is Miroku going to hurt Sango?", the little kitsune asks with concern.  
  
"Yes you can say that. We've gotta stop him! He needs to respect Sango!"  
  
Kagome stands up suddenly, causing Shippo to fall out of her lap and arms. The poor little kitsune lands onto the ground atop his head. Kagome quickly sets up her bike, biting her tongue for having not went with Shippo in the first place, then hops on with a determined fury. Shippo quickly picks himself back up off of the ground and daringly leaps onto the bycicle. With fury and frenzy, Kagome peddled onward.  
  
"Where did you see Miroku?", Kagome demands.  
  
"Near Kaede-baba's village."  
  
After heavy peddling, Kagome and Shippo finally arrive at Kaede's village. Kagome stops her bicycle and gets off picking up Shippo and setting the kitsune up atop her shoulders.  
  
"What should we do now that we're here, Kagome? Surely Miroku's no longer in the field.", Shippo asks.  
  
"Let's speak with Kaede-baba. Maybe she's seen Miroku or Sango around.", Kagome suggests.  
  
Kagome and Shippo quickly make their way to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Aw, I see ye don't have Inuyasha with you today.", Kaede-baba comments.  
  
"Ah, yah. He kinda went off on his own again. May we come in? I need to ask you something important."  
  
"Oh of course, come in, come in. Ask and ye shall receive.", Kaede invites.  
  
Kagome and Shippo enter the hut and kneel before Kaede-baba. Kaede immediately begins to prepare and serve them some herbal tea.  
  
"From the look on ye fact, it's something serious. I can tell that ye are worried, Kagome, and I can see that it be something other than Inuyasha on your mind this time.", Kaede speaks.  
  
"Wow, Kaede-baba is so perceptive.", Shippo comments quietly.  
  
"Kaede-baba, have you seen either Miroku or Sango?"  
  
"Aye, both of them as a matter of fact. I spoke with Miroku earlier today, but I'm afraid I cannot tell ye what we spoke off.", Kaede informs.  
  
"Why not?", Kagome questions.  
  
"It's confidential. Miroku asked me to promise not to tell a living soul anything of our conversation. I apologize if you think that it may be important."  
  
"That's alright Kaede-baba. I don't suppose you can tell us where Sango is right now.", Kagome speaks.  
  
"Aye, she's staying in a village towards the northeast of here. I do believe that Miroku was also headed in the direction if it helps ye any."  
  
"Thanks Kaede!", Shippo and Kagome thank in unison.  
  
Kagome and Shippo excuse themselves and immediately get on her bicycle and take off.  
  
"Are we going to make it there in time?", Shippo questions.  
  
"I'm going to try. I'm determined Shippo, and determination is something hard to beat.", Kagome replies.  
  
~"Kaede-baba, may I come in?"  
  
"Ah, Miroku, of course ye may come in. Is there something ye need?"  
  
The perverse monk walked into the hut and immediately kneeled before Kaede.  
  
"I need to ask you for some advice. I've been thinking about me and Sango lately.", Miroku explained.  
  
"Ah, matters of the heart.", Kaede commented.  
  
"Yes, but I need your word that what we speak shall never be uttered again."  
  
"Aye, if you so insist."~  
  
Evening slowly decends...  
  
Sango lets out a yawn as she sits on a pile of hay. Miroku sits nervously beside her.  
  
"You're quiet. Didn't you say that there was something you wanted to ask me?", Sango inquires.  
  
"Yes, but there's something I want to tell you first.", Miroku informs.  
  
"Well, go ahead with it. It's not like you to hold back. I'm surprised after nearly an hour you haven't tried groping me or anything yet. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no, not at all. I'm just...a little nervous. Sango..."  
  
Miroku turns the demon hunter around and takes her hand in his.  
  
"I..."  
  
The doors suddenly fly open as Kagome and Shippo bust in full force.  
  
"Stop right there, Miroku!", Kagome exclaims, pointing her finger at the monk sounding and looking like some sort of corny sailor suited super hero. (However, I DO love Sailor Moon, the live action series is the BEST!)  
  
Miroku is shocked and Sango has a confused expression on her face. Kagome marches inside and grabs Miroku by his ear and drags him outside.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"  
  
Sango blinks, just watching.  
  
"And just WHAT do you think you're trying to do, Miroku?", Kagome demands.  
  
"Ah, Kagome-sama, I...I have no idea what you're talking about.", Miroku splutters innocently.  
  
"Don't you play innocent with me! I KNOW what you were planning to do to Sango!"  
  
"Planning to...do...to...Sango?", Miroku blushes.  
  
Sango walks out and approaches Kagome giving Miroku the third degree.  
  
"Kagome, can you please stop roughing up Miroku, that's MY job.", Sango informs.  
  
"Sure.", Kagome replies and hands Miroku over to Sango.  
  
"Kagome, you sure that's a good idea. Miroku might not make it back alive.", Shippo comments as Sango drags Miroku outside the village.  
  
"True, but it's not like he doesn't deserve it."  
  
Once outside the village, Sango sighs and releases Miroku.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. You wanted to ask me something?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Kagome must have had some sort of misunderstanding. They can't see us here, so how about we sit down?", Miroku suggests.  
  
Sango nods and the two take a seat.  
  
"So, you wanted to ask me something earlier. Please, go ahead and ask now."  
  
Miroku nods, and clears his throat.  
  
"Sango...I love you, and I've loved you for a long time. If you say no, that's okay, because I love you and I respect your decisions. Sango...can...can we...can we...go all the way?"  
  
"ALL THE WAY?!"  
  
Sango takes a deep breathe and calms down. She smiles at Miroku who is clearly more frightened now than he was when Kagome had her hands on him.  
  
"No, I'm not ready for that. I don't believe in doing that before marriage.", Sango replies.  
  
"I understand. To be honest, I was tempted just to do it anyway, but I knew that wouldn't be right. I love you Sango, so I couldn't do something like that to you against your will. I talked it over with Kaede-baba, and she agrees that you should be the one to decide whether or not that will ever happen.", Miroku explains.  
  
Sango scoots closer to Miroku and takes his hand.  
  
"I love you too, Miroku. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to have sex, but I know that I love you and that I'll never have sex before I'm married.", Sango comments, her head slowly beginning to rest on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"I'm happy just to be with you."  
  
"Master Inuyasha, exactly why are you spying on Sango-sama and Miroku?"  
  
"Shut up. I don't want them to hear us.", Inuyasha mutters to the flea.  
  
"I see, you were trying to learn from them how best to win Kagome's heart.", Myouga teases.  
  
Inuyasha quickly squashes the flee and quietly leaves from his perch in a nearby tree.  
  
Sango and Miroku's relationship worked out well, but being unable to confess his feelings for Kagome, as well as the problem of him still loving Kikyou, Inuyasha knows he still has a long road to go before he can obtain true love and happiness. 


End file.
